Amor Oculto
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Una historia entre Mimi y Tai........emocionante¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


Amor Oculto  
  
Hecho Por: Irene  
  
Corría una fría tarde de Invierno, Tai se encontraba en un bar esperando a Sora ya que había quedado con ella allí a las 6:30 de la tarde. Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que habían tenido la última batalla en el mundo Digimon con Apocalymon, ya eran más mayores, iban a la universidad, ya no eran aquellos niños que estuvieron por primera vez en el mundo Digimon. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, no sabía por qué pero lo estaba......De pronto levantó la vista y vio a Sora llegar. -¡Hola Tai!- Dijo Sora alegremente Tai se levantó y la dio un beso y un abrazo, hacia mucho tiempo que los dos no se veían. Sora se sentó y pidió una Coca-Cola. -Bien Tai...........¿Qué querías decirme que era tan importante?- Preguntó Sora. -Bueno yo............quería decirte algo muy importante Sora- Titubeó Tai. -Bueno pues Dímela-Respondió ella. El Camarero trajo la Coca-Cola de Sora. -Yo........Te quiero Sora..............-Dijo él con la mirada baja. -Sabes que yo también te quiero Tai...........¿Y eso era lo que me tenías que decir?-Preguntó. -No me entiendes- Dijo él -Yo te amo Sora, estoy enamorado de ti................- Sora se quedo sin aliento, no se esperaba eso de Tai. Ella le quería como si fuera su hermano pero ya está, antes le había querido, si, pero cuando estaban en el mundo Digimon, pero eran niños, no adolescentes como ahora. -Pero Tai...........yo.............yo......no se que decir.............- dijo ella. -Sólo dime si tu también sientes lo que siento yo......dime..¿Lo sientes tu también?-Preguntó él. Ella se quedo congelada, no sabía que decir. -Yo....................no sé Tai...................¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí y hablamos en otra parte?- Propuso con miedo -Esta Bien...............Camarero la cuenta..............- Respondió él. Tai pagó la cuenta y salieron del bar, él propuso ir a su casa para estar más tranquilos y poder hablar mejor, ella aceptó. Iban camino de la casa de Tai cuando se encontraron con Kari y T.K que iban al cine. -¡¡Hola Hermano!!-Gritó Kari. -Hola Kari, ¿Qué, adonde vais?-Preguntó Tai. -Vamos al cine, a ver la nueva película que han estrenado-dijo T.K -¿Cuál, la de terror?-Preguntó Sora -Si-Asintieron los dos a la vez. Llevaban saliendo unos meses y les iba muy bien todo. -Bueno que os lo paséis bien. Adiós- Dijo Tai despidiéndose. -Adiós- dijeron Kari y T.K. La casa de Tai era muy bonita y sobre todo grande, enfrente del sofá había una preciosa chimenea, y cerca de la chimenea había un balcón muy bonito. Cuando llegaron Tai le ofreció algo de beber a Sora, ella dijo que no, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ponerse a beber algo en esos momentos. Se sentaron en el sofá. Tai encendió la chimenea para que se estuviera mejor. -Bueno............ahora tienes que responderme a lo que te he preguntado en el bar- Dijo él. Ella se levanto y se puso a mirar la chimenea nerviosa. No sabía que decir. Él se levanto y la agarró de la cintura para que se diera la vuelta. Sora sintió un escalofrió cuando Tai la agarró. Se dio la vuelta y miro esos preciosos ojos color café que tanto la habían gustado hace tanto tiempo...........y que la gustaban. Cuando Tai la agarró sintió algo dentro de ella, algo que no había sentido jamás..........Estuvieron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro unos minutos. Tai subió su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Sora............ Ella cerró sus ojos. Tai también. Los labios de Tai buscaban a los de Sora y los encontraron. Se fundieron en un largo beso, mágico, con pasión, pero Sora estaba pensando en otra persona en vez de Tai: en Matt...........Cuando se dio cuenta se separó corriendo de Tai y se dio la vuelta. Tai se quedo asombrado, pues no sabía lo que le había pasado a Sora. -¿Qué pasa Sora?- Pregunto él -Yo...............yo.................yo..............no te quiero Tai............- Dijo ella con la mirada baja. -¡¡Que!!............pero...........pero............y el beso que nos acabamos de dar...............¿no significa nada para ti?.-Pregunto él. -Si...........ósea no.......no se...........estoy echa un lío..........cuando nos estábamos besando estaba pensando en Matt en vez de en ti.................- Dijo ella -Ósea que le amas a él............¿Verdad?- Preguntó -No sé Tai.........Dame un poco más de tiempo por favor...............- Dicho esto Sora cogió sus cosas y se fue de la casa de Tai. Pasados ya unos meses todos los niños elegidos quedaron en verse para irse de camping, los primeros que llegaron fueron T.K y Kari, después llegaron Cody, Davis, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Tai, Joley y Ken. Y por último llegaron Matt y Sora, juntos. Tai se lo temía, sabia que estaban juntos. Estando todos, entraron en la furgoneta de Matt (era de su padre), y salieron de marcha hacia el camping. Estuvieron varios días allí, Tai no hacía nada más que mirar a Sora que estaba con Matt, siempre. Después de llegar a sus respectivas casas, los mayores quedaron para ir a la discoteca, sólo pudieron ir Sora, Matt, Tai, Mimi y Joe, aunque Joe sólo se quedo un rato, después se quedaron los cuatro solos. En la discoteca ponían música con mucha marcha así que tuvieron bastantes cambios de pareja. Cuando le tocaba a Sora con Tai, Sora se ponía muy nerviosa así que Tai no hacía más que sonreírla para que ella se tranquilizase. Ahora llegaban las canciones lentas y tuvieron un cambio de pareja más puesto que llevaban mucho tiempo bailando sin cambiar. Sora y Matt se miraron dulcemente y ella se abrazó a él mientras Tai la miraba. -¿Bailas conmigo Tai?- Preguntó Mimi. -No sé.............-Dijo el sonrojándose. -Bueno pues te enseñaré..........-Respondió sonriéndole. Mimi puso las manos de Tai en su cintura y ella colocó las suyas en el cuello de Tai. Empezaron a moverse al son de la música. Tai al igual que Mimi estaba sintiendo algo muy extraño, sentimientos de dulzura, pasión.........nunca habían sentido eso estando los dos juntos. Mimi le besó el cuello a Tai, él se retiro y la miró fijamente a los ojos........... se acerco a ella, el cerró sus ojos y cuando estaban a punto de besarse..................la música empezó a sonar más rápida y más fuerte. Los dos abrieron los ojos y se pusieron a mirar a su alrededor..............Tai vio su pareja de amigos................. se estaban besando..............Tai sintió dolor, mucho dolor.................aunque a la vez ese dolor se aliviaba porque estaba cerca de Mimi...............Los dos se separaron rápidamente y se fueron detrás de Sora y Matt que se iban asentar un poco. -Es muy tarde.......¿Nos vamos ya?- Preguntó Sora mirando un reloj que había en la pared. -Vale- Contesto Mimi. Matt y Sora salieron juntos de la discoteca seguidos de Tai y Mimi. -Yo voy a llevar a Sora y tu Tai vete a llevar a Mimi ¿vale?-Dijo Matt. -Vale- Respondió Tai. Mimi y Tai iban por la calle agarrados de la mano, Tai no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo hacia Mimi, pero no quería soltarle la mano, eso si que lo sabía bien. -Bien pues ya hemos llegado a mi casa, muchas gracias por traerme Tai. Esta noche me lo he pasado muy bien contigo- Dijo Mimi. -No hay de que Mimi- Respondió él. Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, Mimi se acerco a Tai y ambos cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un beso. Se separaron y todavía con los ojos cerrados Mimi le susurró al oído a Tai: -Te quiero Tai- Tai abrió los ojos y vio como Mimi subía las escaleras de su casa y cerraba la puerta. Echó una última mirada a la casa de Mimi y se dio media vuelta. Después de unos minutos de caminar se paro y se toco sus labios aun ardientes por lo besos de Mimi, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo en dirección a la casa de Mimi. Subió corriendo las escalerillas y llamo fuertemente a la puerta. Mimi que estaba sentada en el sillón pensando en lo que le había pasado con Tai, oyó los golpes y se levanto corriendo deseando que fuera Tai. Y así era, era Tai. Cuando le vio se tiro a sus brazos y le abrazo fuertemente. Él le levanto la cara y después de besarla la dijo: -Yo también te quiero Mimi- Habiendo terminado estas palabras se fundieron en un largo beso sellando su promesa de amor. Esa noche Tai la pasó en casa de Mimi.  
  
FIN 


End file.
